


Warmth

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin hates being cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : the Flash or Arrow, any/any, hot cocoa  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/677004.html?thread=89713292#t89713292

Caitlin hates being cold, always has. Which she knows, given her meta human abilities, is slightly ironic. But it also means that there is nothing that pleases her more than arriving home at night, shutting the curtains, curling up in front of a roaring fire and letting the heat travel through her body. 

"Here." She looks up to see Joe standing beside her. "I got something for you." 

He's holding out a steaming mug and one sniff lets her know what's inside. She grins as she accepts it, lets out a squeak of delight when she actually looks inside. "You got the little marshmallows."

He looks pleased with himself. "Have to take care of my girl."

The term of endearment makes her blush and she tries to cover it up by taking a sip of the hot cocoa. She closes her eyes as the sweet liquid slides down her throat, warms her from the inside out and she only opens her eyes when the couch dips beside her. 

"What did I do," she murmurs, opening her eyes and caressing his cheek with her free hand, "to deserve you?"

He smiles, shrugs one shoulder. "Just lucky I guess."

His smile is warm, as warm as his voice and his eyes and a  different kind of warmth altogether begins to pool low in her belly. She smiles too, knowing he's right, knowing that this is a second chance for them both and they've each lost enough to know what they're not going to take it for granted. 

"Yes," she tells him, drawing him in for a kiss. "We are."


End file.
